Mechanics
Basic This is a RP where we're using d20 system for most of the things. If you have played DnD or anything of the sort, this should be quite familiar to you. Depending on what is done, buffs/debuffs may or may not stack together on your rolls. Example: Counter and CQC buffs, if countering a CQC attack. Due to the nature of buffs and character growth, we may not allow buffs going beyond +5. -> Default damage rolls * Unarmed Rolls d6 * Power usage/Weapons d8 Prosing Prosing is where you write the actions/description of your character/what's happening. The more creative and detailed, the better. Creative actions are generally rewarded. If you just plainly write Persuades, we might just prose character attempts to persuade target character here to come to their home for Netflix and chill. Health Default health for characters is 30 and may vary depending on their stats. Characters body condition, limbs, nerves, etc are taken into account and will be narrated accordingly. Combat When starting combat, participants will roll initiative (based on speed roll) to determine the order of turns, the highest number goes first, second, etc. During your turn, you are not limited to only attacking. You may try to utilize the environment, work with your teammates, talk the enemy out, heal your teammates or attempt to pacify the enemy, etc. -> Area of Effect (AoE) attack Your character is able to perform an AoE attack as long as it makes sense for them to be able to do so. The targets of your attack will have to react to it, and they are all able to counter your attack if they rolled high enough. -> Minimum damage While you roll damage, based on the offense roll there is a "minimum damage threshold" This is in place as it feels odd to roll 20 on the hit for an attack, and deal 1 damage to the enemy. The minimum damage for different rolls is as below * Nat 20 - minimum of 5 damage * 16-mod 20 - minimum of 3 damage * 12-15 - minimum of 2 damage * 11 and below - no minimum damage Please note that it is possible for a character defending to bypass these minimums, and take less damage. -> Reactions After an attack has been prosed there are several defensive actions that can be taken. Namely, defense, evasion, and deflection. Defending is taking attacks head-on, perhaps just blocking with your arms, and relying on your body's natural toughness to survive the attack. Evading attacks is moving your character out of the way of the attack. Deflecting attacks is redirecting the attack so it does not hit you. It is worth noting that based on the attack certain actions could be far less effective. A swordsman couldn't use their sword to deflect acid thrown at them. Even the most sturdy of characters would have trouble defending against an armour piercing bullet. The most agile characters would have trouble dodging an attack in a narrow alleyway. When you consider your reaction to an attack, do keep things like this in mind otherwise the gms could make the roll harder, or straight up autofail you depending on prose. -> Endurance Please note that depending on prose, using a shield could count as either defense or deflect. If you endure the damage taken is reduced based on your defense roll. Unlike evasion and deflect, defense will always reduce at least some damage, however, it will not reduce all of it. You roll a d20 and the amount of damage reduction will depend on the roll. You will always take at least one damage from defending. Damage reduction is calculated by: Endure Roll/4 = Damage reduction, rounded up. Examples, rolling 10 means damage is reduced by 3 (10/4 = 2.5 rounded up to 3), rolling 20 reduces it by 5, rolling nat 20 by 6. -> Evading Rolling the same or above your opponent will successfully allow you to evade their attack. Failing to evade will deal full damage to your character. -> Deflecting With deflecting rolling above your opponent will allow you to deflect their attack. It acts similarly to evading, however it can scale with both bonuses to deflect and bonuses to the relevant offensive stat, however for non-standard scaling, the effect is halved. For example, a character with +4 to swordsmanship with +2 to deflect would have a total of +4 to rolls involving deflect. -> Countering Your character will counter if they manage to roll 7 points above the attacker's roll. You will gain the opportunity to prose a counter-attack after your evasion/defense/deflect if the situation would allow it. Counter attacks deal 1d6 of damage. Speed Speed is used for escaping, determine if you reach something fast enough, how fast your character is, and also to determine evasion and initiative. Skills Skills covers skills in general, such as perception, stealth, intelligence, technology knowledge, engineering, charisma, etc. All skills can be used creatively. It goes without saying, don't make a character that is the master of all trades.